


Firelord Zuko, A Second Chance

by FoxySkies



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Fire Nation (Avatar), Gen, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28255326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxySkies/pseuds/FoxySkies
Summary: Winter, Spring, Summer, and Fall. Four Seasons, four elements. Five spirits, each very merciful.One is misunderstood, the other is forgotten, and the others remembered. Now one chance, for honor lost to be reclaimed.Firelord Zuko has seen many things in his time, two avatars, a war, and reconstruction of a misguided nation. But nothing like this, what on earth had happened? In which case, Firelord Zuko is given a second chance as Prince Zuko at elven years old again.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 125
Collections: A:tla





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is simply for fun and out of interest, inspired by Legend of Korra and a few sprawling fics involving Zuko getting a second chance. Shall we see how a fully fledged Firelord Zuko fairs?

Four Nations, four seasons. Winter, Spring, Summer, and Fall. Five spirits, two loves. Each loving and caring…

One cares not, one cares for all. Ying and Yang they may be but both depend upon one another. The two lovers they are just as they are Ying and Yang. One a moon and the other an ocean.

Another is tough, strong, defiant to the very end. They do not wish to give up without a fight and will do so to the very end but they are not alone as two others exist.

One free and flowing with the very wind whilst another is life, warm and ever flowing. The former is now lost but not forgotten, the latter is hated and despised but remembered always.

These spirit siblings of the latter find it unfair and unjust but what is one to do in the realm of mortality?

Then one day, among the mystic scapes of the realm, the ever forgiving air brings up a broker to their fellows present. Hoping to finally bring justice and prove that Agni was just and not the monster so many hate and fear and abuse.

The earth spirit Oma-Shu agrees as does the two lovers, Tui and La, agreed as well. Both eager to restore the honor that Agni deserves. Meanwhile Oma-Shu has been angered by the people of Agni in power, angered at their misguided and hateful ways. Now it was to bring forth to Agni, the air spirit’s plan.

To say, the spirit of fire and life was shocked was an understatement to any spirit in witness to the five masters. Angi was flabbergasted as the air spirit, Airi, brought forth their plan. At the same time, he was thankful and proud to call them siblings. Now came the hard part, however, who was the man to be…? Who would be responsible to send back in order to fix the many many faults to be?

It was then, the spirits deliberated. Each had specific rules set to ensure it would be agreed upon completely. Tui put forth that the person must cherish life no matter how weak, La put forth that the person must be able to understand and respect the spirits, and Oma-Shu put forth that the person must be able to be strong and stubborn. While Airi strictly put forth that he or she must respect all the elements, Agni held something up far more important...they must have honor always even in the face of dishonor.

It was then, choices were made and made up front.

Airi put forth a mischievous teen by the name of Zane whom loved to prank, these pranks however often lead to grave consequences. He was also quite disrespectful to many around him, something most disliked even if he shows respect to the other nations.

Tui and La put forth a man by the name Shen, a man raised in poverty but respectful to all. While this did gain approval from most, it did not from Airi or Oma-Shu. The former saw him beat a already defeated tribesmen in a training exercise whilst the latter saw him give up pitifully in an argument over of all things, snowcones without hesitation. A choice not made.

Oma-Shu put forth a boy by the name of Lee, however he was rejected by Airi and Tui. Both becoming quite angered when he called a Fire Nation boy a murderous monster after the boy saved Lee’s life. Another choice gone to the wind but one Angi did not forget, most especially the Fire Nation boy.

It was finally time for Agni and to the utter amusement of those present, he explained that he had no choice...that is until Oma-Shu gave him the choice. This confused the Earth Spirit of course, had Agni chosen Lee? The answer was no...he had chosen the Fire Nation boy. This caught some by surprise as they asked why and demanded proof to which Agni provided.

He showed the boy saving Lee once more, showing that though Fire, he respected the other elements. He showed the boy, chasing after a man who had murdered a spirit, pleasing La. He showed the boy saving the life of a defenseless Fire Ferret about to be killed by an angered owner. He showed the boy getting back up after being “defeated” by an unknown figure. Lastly, he showed the boy standing up in a meeting and speaking out against a plan to murder thousands for no good reason except a misplaced use of honor.

Oma-Shu was the first to give their blessing, laughing and saying he was glad to see a kid with such spunk. Tui and La followed, both pleased he carried the qualities they wanted. Airi was relieved at seeing the boy respected the other elements and gave his blessing.

Agni’s choice was made...Firelord Zuko would have a second chance.

* * *

The grand light of Agni shone brightly as it began to rise in a distance on this odd autumn’s day as any Firebender not conscripted rose from their slumber to begin anew and serve their lord. The Sages of the future would record the day as the brightest day in Fire Nation history, something that would only occur once and then be lost forever. It was also upon this day, that the nobles of the Caldera began. Each one getting aid from their servants, even that of the Firelord and his family except one. One whom slowly awoke with heavy sleepiness, a weary sleepiness almost. The once light gold eyes of the boy were now bright, almost dragon light but also aged, very aged like the boy had lived for a thousand years and had seen it all.

His expression was nothing like the boy that was portrayed on the outside, it was calm like a soft sea before it changed to shock and confusion. The boy looked around, very visibly confused as he looked upon a room he had not seen in years. 

His brows creased, what was he doing in his old room? He got up out of his bed and strode for his dresser only to find it in a different spot, his brows creased more. Especially when he could not find his hair-braid, he found it quite odd as it was always there. It was only when he looked in the mirror that he gasped and saw not the wrinkled, scarred, and elderly face of Abdicated Firelord Zuko but rather the young face of Prince Zuko. 

He could not help but look on in shock, he was young again...and a Prince. His face slowly took a grim tone, he didn’t know how and he didn’t know why but he was young again. But that youngness also brought a grim array of thoughts to him. He now had to deal with Ozai again, Azula, and worse yet; the future. He held knowledge of what is to come and what is to be but he first needed to find out how old he was, was he 11, 12, or 13? He needed to know but he knew he couldn’t ask...his years as Firelord had aged him, made him more knowledgeable on how to gather information. He would have to drudge it up another way and he had another problem to face, the knowledge he had of events come to pass.

Though Zuko was knowledgeable and wise beyond his years, there was also much he wished he could have changed for the better...but he knew he had to be careful with most things. If not, grave consequences would follow. The young Prince grimaced as he thought over the situation before deciding what could be done.  


* * *

Servant Hijo was not one to be too often upset but this task was one many disliked, arousing Prince Zuko. The Prince did not get up at dawn like his sister, Princess Azula. Rather he slept past which left the responsibility of awakening the Prince to the staff of the palace, something most were displeased about but not off-putting of. 

The young Prince was kind like his mother and always asked for names unlike his father or sister who usually called them servants. For Servant Hijo, it felt this would be no different. So upon opening the door to the prince’s chambers, she was quite confused as to why the Prince was up and even more so as to why he was now meditating before a few candles.

From what she had seen and heard, the Prince was terrible with meditation and even worser at rising with the sun as firebenders should but here he was. The little prince, crisscrossed on the floor with lightly closed eyes, a face that conveyed no emotion, and a rising but also falling chest. All the while, a trio of candles rose and fell with his breath, a sight that Servant Hijo could not believe. Even she knew the little prince was bad at firebending and patience, was this even the prince? Had she made a mistake?

She cleared her throat as she asked in a soft and curious voice, “Are you Prince Zuko?”

The little prince smiled as he let out a final breath, letting the candles fall before looking over to the servant as he responded, “Yes, I am. Can I help you, Ms…?”

“Hijo, Servant Hijo, your highness. I was sent by Princess Ursa to wake you.” The servant explained, hiding inner disbelief.

Zuko smiled warmly and closed his eyes, “Ah good, I was wondering when she would.”

“Now then…” -The little prince gets up and stretches before walking over to the servant- “Shall we be off then?”

“Y-Yes, your highness!”

The little prince laughed, his voice full of mirth as they began their trek through the halls of the Fire Nation Caldera Palace. “My dear! You do not need to call me by my acronyms, simply calling me Prince Zuko will do. If it weren’t for the fact that you seem quite the senior here, I would say you were new!”

The servant’s cheeks reddened at that, this prince acted nothing like the others described!

“I-I’m sorry, my prince! I didn’t mean to offe-“

The prince cut her off, a stern look crossing his features, silencing the mirth and laughter he had. “Servant Hijo, you have not offended me in any way. Do not say such a thing, am I understood?”

“Y-Yes, Prince Zuko!” She stuttered, shocked at how fast he had reacted to being apologized for.

Just who did this prince think he was, her grandfather?!

“Now then...what is for breakfast today? I surely hope it is rice with some milk and roasted duck…” He said in thought to the servant.

_‘Agni…’_ -she thought to herself- _‘He really is like my grandfather…’_

Angi certainly found this amusing...


	2. Ozai’s Coup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Firelord Zuko was many things; Father, Grandfather, Brother, Teacher, and friend. However, he held many closely guarded regrets. He regretted treating his uncle so terribly for three years, he regretted not being a true prince to the people, he regretted not being a good brother, but the thing he regretted the most? Not ever truly knowing what his grandfather intended all those years ago...

“Father, do you not agree that my children have grown so far in their progress? Azula is practically a prodigy and Prince Zuko is practically the perfect image of a firebending master. He may soon become the next dragon for all the Fire Nation knows!” Prince Ozai, son of Firelord Azulon and brother to Prince Iroh, proclaimed loudly before his father.

Mere minutes earlier, the prince had shown Azulon how his children progressed. While not as interested in Azula due to how she seemed far too engrossed in the new style of bending, he took a keen interest in little Zuko. Little Zuko whom mere months earlier could barely master the mediated forms, much less fight with a sword. Yet now, a few months later, he was the prize of many. A master firebender at ten and a sword master at such a age as well, quite astonishing. Though he found himself inwardly worried as when it was announced that such a feat of swordsmanship was accomplished, his son ,Ozai, seemed very much angered. Seeming more intent on the art of fire rather than the art of the sword, his concerns only grew as he began to give Princess Azula “Private” lessons which had resulted in rather aggressive means of attack and bruises and marks. He was gravely concerned on such aspects...

Today, however, he was far more focused on the sugarcoating that his son was pushing forth. Did he honestly believe him, Firelord Azulon; leader of the Fire nation and son of Sozin to be a frail old man?

“Enough, Prince Ozai, get to the point and tell me why you have requested an audience after ‘showcasing’ Prince Zuko and Princess Azula.” The old Firelord growled, his eyes narrowing in slight suspicion.

Suspicion that was hoped to be proven wrong, his son wouldn’t dare suggest what he thinks Ozai is suggesting.

Ozai, smile dipped slightly but did not falter as he spoke once more, “My Firelord, my father, is it not clear what must be done? Look at my perfect little heirs, there are two, perfect for continuing the line of succession. I’m sure you’ll agree then to my proposal to make me Crown Prince and remove my dear brother from succession. He is far too weak to be Firelord.”

“What....”

The flames rise before Firelord Azulon and heat up far beyond that of normal as the Firelord’s face turns from one of suspicion to one of unbridled fury.

“You. Dare. Suggest. I remove Prince Iroh from succession!? To betray my son!? YOU DARE SUGGEST I BETRAY HIM!?” He yelled in absolute anger and fury.

“My brother is weak! He lost his only son and failed to take Ba Sing Se.” The slimy prince replied, angered at his father.

“A SON HE LOVED DEARLY! NO, YOU HAVE CROSSED THE LINE, OZAI! FOR THIS DISGRACE, YOU TOO MUST LOSE YOUR ELDEST AS IROH HAS!”

Ozai quickly knelt down, “It shall be done, father. Prince Zuko shall be dead on sun rise.”

“DEAD!?” The fires raise higher, the elderly lord becoming even more furious than before, “DISPATCH PRINCE ZUKO?! NO, OZAI, HE WILL NOT BE KILLED! YOUR HEIR SHALL BE MOVED FURTHER BEFORE YOU IN THE LINE OF SUCCESSION!!!”

Ozai looked furious, even growling, “Surely you must reconside-“

“Get out of my sight, Ozai.” The elderly man growled, the flames burning hot.

Though Ozai wished otherwise, he could not face his grandfather without losing. Growing in anger, the young prince walked away, muttering angrily.

 _“Very well, father...but you cannot move him up if there is no Zuko.”_ He muttered with a slowly growing sickening smirk.

Unbeknownst to him, however, two persons heard him. A pair of siblings, one of which shocked and the other furious.

* * *

“Azula, I hardly believe this to be necessary.” Prince Zuko spoke out, softly as he sat upon his bed, drinking jasmine tea.

All the while, his sister, stood rigid and fixated on the door in a firebending posture.

”He won’t kill you. Nobody hurts my brother.” She growled defensively which made Zuko feel almost nostalgic yet happy inwardly.

He had managed the impossible task, saving his sister, though quite funnily, she now reminded him of Katarra. He frowned slightly, he missed her and the Gaang. It him so hard when she...especially after losing Toph, it has just been so much for him, even his daughter was heartbroken. Possibly almost as much as when Mai had died, that was what really hurt him the most...losing Mai...

”Azula, I can understand your determination for my protection but even you need rest, sister. A person needs their rest, no matter how powerful they may be.” He spoke to her wisely.

She seemed to twitch a little as her eyes became downcast to the floor, speaking out in a whisper, “ _He’s going to kill you..._ ”

Zuko attempted to smile reassuringly as he spoke, “It’s going to be ok, Zula.”

” _Ok...? Ok...?!_ ” Tears seem to fill up her eyes, a recent development as Zuko began to help her come back to the light, “Zuzu!! He’s going to kill you!!!!”

Suddenly, a voice spoke out in shock, “What?”

Zuko looked over and saw his mother, Lady Ursa, she looked absolutely shocked.

”Mom! He’s going to kill him!” Azula balled as she suddenly gripped onto Ursa’s leg.

”Azula, this isn’t funny. No one is going to kill Zuko.” Ursa replied, firm and with a scrutinizing gaze.

”No, Zuko’s going to be killed, father is going to kill Zuko!!!” She balled as Ursa gasped in absolute shock.

”Azula! Your father would never do such a thing!” She said, horrified and disbelieving.

”Mother...it’s true.” Zuko said solemnly yet firm.

Ursa seemed to pale at that as she began to speak quickly, “Zuko, stay here with your sister, I need to speak with your father.“

That would be the last time that Azula would ever see mother...by next dawn, Azulon was dead and Ozai quickly had himself crowned Firelord despite Iroh’s continued succession as crown prince.

It would be a day known to those with knowledge of the happenings as “The Great Coup” and to those who knew not, “The Great Tragedy”. Azula was very much confused yet horrified all the same, all that progress to finally make mother proud...all for nothing....

Zuko felt differently however, he felt angry, angry at what his father had done as he now knew and saw first hand but he was more so angered at himself...he had spoken with Ursa, made amends with his past feelings but did not request her say goodbye to Azula.

He felt devastated, like he had failed his little sister, one whom he had finally brought back to normalcy.

But yet...he knew a few things...he knew he had three years before he would allow himself to be banished by Ozai. He knew he could further his sister’s development, and cultivate loyalists among the many forces and citizens. He knew he would still be able to see Aang, to see Katarra, Sokka, and the rest of the gaang. Ooh he knew but he had also knew one thing, one thing he would ensure happen...

He would end the 100 Year War early if possible at all...

_...Long Live The Dragon Prince, He Who Be Wise And Touched by Agni..._

**Author's Note:**

> Mayhaps the story of Firelord Zuko will continue or perhaps it will not, the past can be changed as can the future if the present allows.


End file.
